Wreck It Ralph Attack of the 52!
by Duncanwii
Summary: Ralph and Felix encounter an enemy from their past that threatens to destroy the entire Arcade.
1. The Action Begins

Chapter 1: The Action Begins.

Game Central Station, the hub of all things gaming. All of the games in the arcade are linked

together by this magnificent place, interacting on a daily basis while they do their jobs

entertaining the children and adults that come to the arcade to have fun. However, there is one

game that does not normally have this luxury, a game so terrible that it was sealed away long

ago, never to feel the happiness of freedom. That game is Action 52, and this is its story…

"So Ralph, how do you think today's game day went?" Fix-It Felix Jr. asked, the overall wearing

worker had a bright smile on his face, well brighter than normal anyway "It was ok" Ralph

replied, "but you know, since the Nicelanders like me now and all, you would think they would

be a little gentler throwing me off of the building, but if anything they throw me even harder

now, makes me wonder why I even went on that journey to begin with." Felix chuckled "Well,

I'm sure that's just their way of saying they appreciate you, but if you really feel that way I

could always talk to them for you!" As he walked down the station, Felix did a little dance,

drawing weird looks from the characters they were passing. "You really don't have to do that

and…what's gotten you so happy?" asked Ralph noticing the dance. Felix's smile got even wider

"Ralph, I thought you of all people would remember, today is the 6 month anniversary of the

day Calhoun and I first met! That day that everything went crazy and yet it was the best day of

my long life! You remember don't you?" "How could I forget?" Ralph mumbled annoyed. "I still

have bruises from knocking down that stalagmite, I just hope I never have to go on an

adventure that crazy again!" Felix laughed again "Well buddy, I'm sure that nothing as crazy as

THAT will never happen again, but I'm sure an adventure every so often would do you some

good! Come on, let's go to Tappers, I need to write down my plans on a napkin, Calhoun

promised that we would have an extra special dinner tonight and I need to write down what I

need to get from the different games before I..get..home, um what's going on over there?"

Indeed there was quite a commotion coming from near the far end of the station. It seemed

that a group of characters were speeding through the station knocking people over and

generally causing problems. The group finally stopped in the center of the area causing a large

crowd to gather. Ralph and Felix went through the crowd, which wasn't hard when you are as

large as Ralph is, and Felix apologized as Ralph pushed through. Finally the two reached the

center and the sight before them caused them to gasp. They were 3 humanoid cats, yellow in

color with spots all over. All of them were wearing a white training outfit with a black belt, each

with a different colored orb in the center. Two had quivers slung over their shoulders and one

was ridiculously muscular. "Ralph" Felix whispered "Are they who I think they are?" Ralph

nodded. "Yeah, and if they are here, that can't mean anything good." Ralph was interrupted as

the muscular one began to speak. "Characters of the Arcade, we are the Cheetahmen, and we

have come to warn you that your world is in grave danger!" TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. The Action Begins Part 2

Chapter 2: The Action Begins Part 2

"Characters of the Arcade, we are the Cheetahmen, and we have come to warn you that your

world is in grave danger!" The words out of his mouth shocked the crowd.

"Grave danger? From what?" asked the blue hedgehog that had arrived a little before Ralph and Felix. "And who are you? You're almost as fast as I am, almost but not quite" Sonic grinned, cocky as ever.

"Sonic they're the Cheetahmen and it's not good that they are here." Ralph said looking over at

the humanoid felines. "Hercules why are you and your brothers here, I thought we got rid of

your game long ago."

"The seal is weakening Ralph, and it's not good, soon the 52 will begin to awaken like we have and the consequences will be dire." Hercules replied his voice distorting slightly for a second like a record being pulled backward.

"Seal, I'm not following, care to fill me in Ralph" Sonic said confused.

Felix walked over to Sonic. "That's right, your game was released that same year but you were plugged in slightly too late for you to remember this, in fact Ralph and I are probably the only ones left who were around back then. Anyway this happened about 10 years after Ralph and I were plugged in, around 1991. I remember like it was yesterday, Mr. Litwak ran into his arcade extremely excited about something. Turns out he had just bought what he thought at the time was the coolest thing ever, Action 52. From what I heard around Tappers it was supposed to be a big thing, cartoons, action figures you name it, of course as you know none of that actually happened."

At that one of the Cheetahmen began roaring and swinging his arms wildly like he was about to attack. "We were robbed I tell you! We were going to be famous! How dare the ungrateful kids not buy our game!" The other two grabbed him to keep him from acting out any more.

"Calm down Aries, settle down and let Felix finish." Hercules demanded.

"All right" Aries grumbled, "but hurry up, I'm not good at being patient!

Felix didn't like the sound of that. "OK, anyway Action 52 had 52 different games on it, a concept Mr. Litwak thought at the time to be extremely cool. Of course when he actually plugged it in and started playing, he immediately regretted it."

"That does sound cool, why would he possibly regret it?" Asked Sonic.

Felix shuddered. "Bugs, bugs and glitches everywhere. Bad hit detection, bosses that didn't show up, levels that didn't load, it was awful, I heard Litwak say in his exact words "This is the biggest glitch fest I have ever played" and that's saying something considering according to Sonic he's played Sonic 06."

Sonic didn't like that last statement. "Hey, I liked that game, it wasn't nearly as bad as people say it was!"

Ralph laughed "No it was worse, Unleashed was good though."

"Can we please stay on topic" Aries growled "We don't have much time here"

"Ok, Ok," Felix apologized "anyway where was I…oh yeah, Litwak unplugged Action 52 after about a day. It was a good thing too because the game was causing...problems."

What kind of problems?" Asked Sonic

"Well, people that went in most of the time never came out, and those rare few who did come

back had been driven completely insane, saying things like "no, no more flashing" and "level 4

does exist, I know it does!", and that's not going into what came out. The Cheetahmen here

may be programmed well enough to stay in one piece but a lot of the game characters couldn't

keep their code together outside the game, they were falling apart and pretty much constantly

in pieces, it was sad really."

"While that does sound disturbing, I'm not seeing how that could affect us" Sonic said, scratching his head.

"Well, the thing about badly programmed games is badly programmed AI and…well, do you remember the Cy-bugs?"

"You don't mean"

"I do, the normal enemies of the game weren't, aren't, programmed well enough to have any sense of morality and sentience. While the Badniks in your games may attack, they are only like that during gaming hours, after hours they are kind of nice guys. Not so with these enemies, they attacked everyone, anytime. They were pretty much wild animals. After the arcade closed and the game opened to the station they all began swarming out attacking everything in sight, it was terrible and we couldn't hit half of them with their bad hit detection, so it was a great relief as sad as it sounds when Litwak eventually unplugged it…except, the game didn't go away."

"What do you mean it didn't go away" Sonic asked still very confused, "It was unplugged, shouldn't it, you know vanish?"

Felix sighed "yes that's what we thought too, and we didn't know how it happened all we knew is that Litwak unplugged it and it didn't disappear, and we were still being attacked. Worse yet, this phantom Action 52 was causing slow but dangerous data corruption in the Station that would have transferred into the games, shutting down the entire arcade. Eventually as a last resort, a high level Black Mage from Final Fantasy cast a powerful sealing spell to lock it up so that nothing could get in or out, trapping the friendly characters inside but saving the arcade. The corruption thankfully wasn't permanent and the data fixed itself overnight. Everyone involved vowed to never speak of the matter again so that's why you've never heard of it before, and everyone's been safe from it ever since."

"Until now." Hercules said ominously. "The seal has been weakening constantly from the strain of the faulty programming on the other side. Already the more stable characters like us are able to escape, and according to Apollo, about 10 hours are left before it breaks completely and floods the Arcade with enemies, and this time the most vicious of our game's evil-doers are aware of the Arcade's presence. In short, you have about 10 hours to do something about this or everyone in this arcade will most likely perish, but no pressure." TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Preparing for Action

Chapter 3: Preparing for Action

Ralph was running as fast as he could to a game station he knew quite well. The circular

opening had a railroad track leading into it and far above, the words SUGER RUSH glowed in

golden letters.

Ralph thought back to Hercules's words "Apollo's calculations appear to say that

you have about 10 hours before the seal breaks, after that we can't guarantee the safety of the

characters"

Sonic had agreed to spread the word to everyone to stay in their game until things

had been sorted out, under the premise that the station's code was being inspected for bugs,

which in a way it was. Ralph knew that things were going to get dangerous and that he should

probably check on a certain president before he left while Felix agreed to ask Calhoun to ready

her army in the event things went south. It was at that point that Felix remembered something

important.

"Oh no, Calhoun! In all the explaining I forgot about our anniversary dinner! What

am I going to say to her about all this?"

Ralph laughed. "I don't know, but this one's all on you, buddy."

Ralph felt bad for the guy but the last thing he wanted was to be in the presence of an

angry Calhoun, especially after being told that their anniversary was going to be spent waiting

and then fighting who knows what. Ralph's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar thump of

the train arriving at the other end. Ralph went to the castle and knocked on the door. A green

ball with other green balls for hands and feet answered the door and began to speak slowly and

in a monotone.

"Who knocked on the royal…oh it's you Ralph. Come in."

Ralph quickly entered the castle and looked around. "Thanks Sour Bill, hey, have you seen Vanellope anywhere today?"

"The President is currently attending an important conference with the Kings and

Queens of the neighboring candy kingdoms. You should come back in about 5 hours"

Ralph was shocked and annoyed by this news and gave Sour Bill a look that mirrored how he felt. "Fi…five hours! I don't have time to wait that long, I need to see Vanellope now!"

"Well I'm sorry, but Royal Protocol says that no one is allowed to see these meetings except…wait where are you going?" Ralph had already threw open the door to the inner castle and was running down the halls. "Ralph, Ralph you can't" Sour Bill yelled at him in protest "oh who am I kidding, there's no way I'd be able to stop him anyway, better just say I didn't see him."

Meanwhile in a large room near the back of the castle, President Vanellope Von Schweetz was "enjoying" the meeting that was made up of about 5 other Kings and Queens of the countries surrounding Sugar Rush on all sides.

"Lord Licorice, we keep trying to form a treaty but you're being very difficult to work with" Vanellope argued bored out of her mind and just wanting the meeting to be over so she could hit the race track. The other 5 of them had reached an agreement but this guy's twisted views were making things hard.

"You say you're trying but you aren't seeing things my way." argued the sticky tyrant. "Do you know how hard it is to get around my kingdom? There are darn colored tiles everywhere and I have to draw a card every time I move. It's madness!"

Vanellope sighed "For the last time YOU put that law into place so you could easily remove it!"

Lord Licorice began to counter with "well maybe so but…" but at that point he was interrupted

by what sounded like a stampeding rhino. After that the door slammed open, sending the

person nearest to it (Lord Licorice) flying out the window. Ralph looked in excitedly. "Vanellope,

there you are, hey I need to talk to you for a second." Vanellope took this as a sign and decided

to go for it. "Well as you can plainly see, I'm needed elsewhere so I'm sure we can put the rest

of this meeting on hold until next week." The other 4 Royalty were shocked and appalled by

the interruption, but not wanting to anger the giant that had barged into the meeting hall

agreed, and the conference was adjourned until that time next week. Meanwhile down in the

chocolate moat, a swirly red hand grabbed the edge, its owner swearing revenge on the little

president and the giant that had made the previous few minutes pain. TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Candy and Portals

Chapter 4: Candy and Portals.

"So why are you here so early Ralph?" Vanellope asked curiously, He didn't usually visit her on Saturdays, since the Arcade closed late on those days. "Oh, it doesn't matter, what do you want to do? Swim in the chocolate lake? Oh, I know we could climb Diet Cola Mountain, the view is especially good this time of year! Or maybe…

Ralph sighed. "No I don't want to do any of that stuff."

"Well then maybe the race! The other royals were supposed to come watch the Random Roster race today, but after what just happened I doubt they are in any mood to do anything fun, but since you're here you can be the audience instead!

"No I can't do that either"

Venellope stopped and looked at Ralph. "Then what are we doing, don't tell me you just came by to say hi!"

"Actually, I do have a good reason for being here. I am here to take you to Game Central Station to put you under the care of Sergeant Calhoun for the next few hours."

Vanellope jumped off of Ralph's shoulder and glared at him angrily "But that's no fun! She barely ever laughs at my jokes, and she never lets me go into her game even though I just know that it would be super exciting and when I do something daring and dangerous she scolds me and…"

Ralph sat down and put his hand on his face. Vanellope had a point, the two of them didn't get along very well, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. Calhoun and her army was the safest place in the Arcade to be if things went bad and he knew that the Sergeant wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"…and one time I told her that there was a Cy-Bug egg under my bed as a joke but she must've not realized I was joking because she blasted my bed until there was only a crater! I told her it was a joke and the egg was really an ostrich egg I had snuck in from Joust but she yelled at me anyway! Can you believe that! And another time…"

"Vanellope!" Ralph yelled, re-obtaining the girl's attention. "We don't have time for this, things are going to get dangerous and I need you to be in a safe place! Just, don't complain and come with me."

"Yeah, right!" Vanellope laughed "I'm sure whatever it is can't survive the two of us kicking its butt, ha ha ha…" Vanellope noticed Ralph's unusually serious face "Wait a minute, you're serious about this aren't you? Ralph, what's going on, what's so bad that you can't take me along with you?"

"It's nothing that you need to worry about" Ralph felt bad about leaving the poor girl out but She hadn't been there 20 years ago, hadn't seen how terrible this game was. It was better if she sat this one out.

The walk to the station was mostly silent, only broken by Ralph asking a question.

"So, that guy you were arguing with when I arrived, what's his story?"

Vanellope wasn't in the mood to answer him but she did anyway "Oh, him? That's Lord Licorice, recently appointed ruler of Candy Land our eastern neighbor. Got his job when the old ruler, the Candy King "fell" into the molasses swamp. He said it was an accident but no one is buying it, but he was the next in line so there was nothing we could do about it. It's bad because his brain isn't exactly hooked up right if you know what I mean. I feel bad for his citizens."

Eventually, after the short walk they made it to the game's exit, boarded the train and went into Game Central Station where they were met with an unusual sight. In the middle of the station was what looked like a glowing hole that flashed different colors every few seconds. It was surrounded by troopers from Hero's Duty, who were keeping anyone who approached from reaching the glowing hole. Ralph noticed Calhoun and Felix standing near the hole talking to Hercules. Ralph approached the troops.

"Halt!" The nearest one stopped him, pointing his laser rifle at Ralph's face. "Identify yourself!"

Sergeant Calhoun stopped him "Settle down private, these two are with me. Ralph why did you bring the child here, don't you know how stupid that was?"

Ralph rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I actually thought that you could look after her, you know keep her safe."

Calhoun glared at Ralph. "What do you think I am, a babysitter? Don't you see I have an army to command here? If what that kitty litter using soldier wannabe says is true then we could be up to our elbows in humanoid abominations, and you expect me to watch a kid?"

Ralph nodded "That's the idea yeah."

The Sergeant sighed "Fine you win, I suppose someone has to spend my anniversary with me." She glared over at Felix who smiled fearfully. "Just make sure she knows to keep out of trouble, I'm not running a day care here!"

"Great! Thanks" Ralph said, then ran over to Felix. "Did you get everything that we need?"

Felix nodded. "I packed a lunch and my trusty hammer in my bag and several lunches in yours, as well as basic survival kits, harnesses, first aid the works, although hopefully we won't need them."

Ralph lifted the backpack over his shoulder, not noticing just how heavy it was. Just then the Cheetahmen walked over to them. "We have the portal connecting our world to yours ready for your transport." Hercules said. "You can go whenever you are ready."

"Well, I think we're ready now, right Felix!" Ralph said enthusiastically although he was really very nervous.

"Sure" Felix replied "Let's go"

"Then step into the portal and your journey will start, we of course will be accompanying you to give you guidance and then we will leave to go on our own adventures."

The five of them walked over to the glowing portal and stood there for a few seconds, then Ralph took a deep breath and stepped inside…TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Adventure Finally Gets Started

Chapter 5: The Adventure Finally Gets Started

The first thing Ralph saw upon entering the game was a bright flash, followed by the sensation of falling before hitting solid ground. Ralph stood up still blinded as a voice from nowhere stated "make your selection now" It was all very unpleasant.

"Well that was interesting" Ralph said sarcastically, finally able to make out what was around him. Looking around Ralph saw that they were in a large circular room, painted in several different colors although the paint looked old and was coming off in many places. The room appeared to have 52 doors all leading to different games in a formation that reminded Ralph of Game Central Station. However most of the signs above the doors were gone and all but 4 were boarded up, the 4 that were open had signs above them saying Valley, City, Desert, and Space.

"What is this place" Felix asked. "It looks abandoned."

Hercules answered "this _was _the game selection room, back when all of the games were separate, however thanks to the merger and the seal no one ever comes here anymore."

"Merger?" Ralph asked, this was the first time hearing about this. "What do you mean, I thought that this game was 52 individual games, how can they be one?"

"A lot can happen in 20 years Ralph. When this game was first plugged in yes that was the case, then the seal happened and everything went to heck. Without access to the outside world our worlds were at the mercy of the glitches that began overwhelming our games and then he came."

"Who came?" Felix asked, he had a feeling that he was in for another long story.

"It was a kid, he called himself the Action Gamemaster, no one knows where he came from but he was able to enter the heart of the game and unite all of our games into one, leading to peace at least for a few years. Then group of villains called the Terrible Four attacked the Gamemaster by surprise defeating him and locking him into a crystal that they broke into four pieces. They then took over, dividing the world into four zones that they rule over with iron fists, it's been just terrible

"I bet it has" Ralph said, "but what does any of this have to do with saving the Arcade?"

Aries growled "only the Gamemaster knows how to get into the heart of the game, if we go there we can reseal the portal without using magic. So we need to save the Gamemaster by defeating all four of the villains controlling the game."

"Ok, so we know what we have to do, so let's get to it!" Felix said enthusiastically "But where should we start? There are four areas to look through."

Hercules nodded. "I recommend the city first. It contains all of the shops and stores you need to stock up on supplies."

The two groups got up and started moving. However, Felix tried to lift Ralph's bag. "Ralph, did you add anything to this, it weighs a ton!"

"No" Ralph replied, and turned the bag upside down. A small figure fell out.

"H-hi guys." Vanellope said nervously, knowing that she was in trouble.

Ralph was shocked "Vanellope! I told you to stay in the station! This place is dangerous!"

"Oh come on, if anything tries to catch me I'll just glitch away from them. Besides I know you're on a time limit so it's not like you have the time to take me home."

"She has a point" Felix said "We really don't have time to go back."

Ralph wasn't happy about this, but agreed "Fine, you can come, but stay close to me and don't get into trouble."

Hercules reached out his hand to give something to Ralph. It was something very familiar to Ralph.

"A NES controller!" Ralph said excitedly.

"Not just any NES controller" Hercules replied "This controller was built by Apollo to connect with this room. Simply press the A, B, Start, and Select buttons together and you will be brought back here."

"Thanks!" Ralph said, this would be very helpful for getting around.

"You're welcome and good luck"

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope approached the door labeled City and walked inside, being swallowed by the same light that had been seen when they arrived. When Ralph opened his eyes he was standing in the middle of a sprawling metropolis with tall skyscrapers for miles around. It almost looked…stable, except that quite a few of the skyscrapers had large portions of their structures flickering in and out of existence; it was a very odd sight.

"Well, we better get moving" Felix said looking around and they began walking down the street toward a building labeled SHOP.

Little did the three of them know that they were being watched. In the shadows far away a group of mysterious figures were looking into a large screen that showed the group walking in the city.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" One said with a croak "A group of flies are buzzing in the city, within reach of my tongue, rrrribbit."

"THEY ARE NOT FROM HERE" another said in a voice that had an echoing mechanical quality. "I AM SURPRISED THAT INTRUDERS WOULD DARE ENTER OUR TERRITORIES UNIVITED."

"It doesn't matter who they are." yet another voice, this one with a middle-eastern accent. "They can never defeat our armies. They are doomed!"

"Guys, Guys!" said the fourth voice which sounded a lot like Michael Jackson. "Whoever captures this group should give them to me; they look like they would make good subjects for my experiments!"

"Shut up!" The shadows surrounding the croaking voice faded revealing his form. He was a giant toad, all green wearing a fancy looking gangster hat and wielding a Tommy gun. "There will be no need for any of the rest of you to lift a finger against them. They are in my city where my gang runs wild; they will be dead within the hour rrrrribbit! So says I, Don Toad!"

Meanwhile in Game Central Station, Sergeant Calhoun was rather angry, mainly due to the fact that she had turned around for two minutes and Vanellope had seemed to just vanish into thin air. One of the troopers she had put on duty walked up to her. "Sergeant, we searched everywhere and can't find heads or tails of the girl."

"Well search again." Calhoun didn't have time for this; they were on a tight schedule. "I've had every entrance to every game locked up and guards placed on every corner of this station, there's no way that she could have slipped off without someone seeing her! Now move out!"

"Yes, right away!" The guard ran as fast as he could to his post.

Behind them, a stealthy mysterious figure hidden by a red cape snuck by and dived into the portal. On the other side Lord Licorice appeared and looked around, checking for clues as to the location of the people he was looking for. On the ground near the door labeled City, he noticed a piece of a sandwich lying on the ground.

"Got you!" He said with a laugh. "No one insults Lord Licorice and gets away with it, no one!" He ran towards the door only to slip on the sandwich and fall to the ground. "I'll deal with you later!" He then limped into the doorway planning his revenge all the while.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Authors note: As you can see, Lord Licorice is going to be a more comedic villain, as opposed to the Terrible Four who are more serious. From here on out, Ralph and friends will encounter the games from Action 52 and I will try to cover all of them in one way or another before the story is over.


End file.
